Camp
by K-Gforever
Summary: Saïx and Marluxia are sent to a peculiar land... REWRITTEN


The first thing he noticed after stepping out of the portal was the slight breeze. He took in his surroundings, a bright sun overhead, the sea crashing onto the rocks nearby, the sand in his toes…wait, what?

"Think Vexen's changing spell is malfunctioning?" Marluxia wondered out loud as he stepped up beside Saïx.

The addressed berserker looked down at himself, and his face instantly heated up. "Where the hell did Xemnas send us?" Saïx blurted. He glanced at Marluxia, who made no attempt to hide his body. Saïx shifted his feet in the sand trying to disguise his own discomfort. His hand itched to cover himself but wouldn't give Marluxia the satisfaction. "Well let's see what kind of locals we're up against." he grumped, stomping forward in the sand towards the lush vegetation ahead.

Marluxia chuckled, taking a moment to…appreciate the view. He was going to have to thank Xemnas for this mission and partner choice. He strolled along, his lengthy legs allowing him to catch up the shorter nobody who had the head start. The plants moved out of their way to his will, yes, he definitely liked this place.

Saïx tried to keep as much space between them as possible without being too obvious. It was awkward enough to be walking nude in a foreign jungle, but the twigs and occasional sharp rocks weren't too friendly on his bare feet either souring his mood even more. He paused stretching an arm to grab his partner by the shoulder from behind effectively stopping him, "I hear something." He held a finger up trying to pin point it and silencing any comments from Marluxia.

The botanist slowly rotated his head side to side trying to get a better sense of the distant sound, now that Saïx had pointed it out, he could hear something, "Drums?" They got a general idea where it was originating from and crept forward. Once they were sure they were only a few feet away, they crouched low behind some bushes. Marluxia eased a window for them to see through. They found their answer.

"Well, a nudist tribe," Marluxia piped quite amused. Saïx gaped at the site. Skin everywhere…it was at that moment that he discovered why clothes were a good thing…a very good thing. He averted his eyes, from what appeared to be an elderly woman on the verge of facing their direction, just in time.

Marluxia straightened up and stroked his chin, "It seems Vexen's spell was spot on," glancing down at the bent bottom before him spying the dark pink ring for a moment before deciding on his plan of action, "Come on!" He shoved Saïx forward with his foot on his butt and followed behind.

Saïx managed to avoid using his nose as landing gear in time and readjusted himself sending a glare at his partner who had a not-so- innocent grin plastered on his face. He faced the village once again observing the surroundings. It was good-sized surrounded by a make shift wall of stone and mud. The living quarters consisted of clay, sticks, and bread leaf roofs which circled through the entire village. Small shops lined the streets as they neared the town square, (or rather circle). In the center lay a large edifice which, unlike the small houses, was made of solid stone, had more than one floor, and from its windows hung flags and quilts with the image of a mermaid on each of them.

"Welcome, strangers," both men stopped their gazing and snapped their attention to the armored, yet still very nude fellow before them. He held his spear casually but in a manner that suggested he could impale them in the drop of a dime. (Or at least try) Both his armor and spear were made of natural materials found in the jungle though the craftsmanship couldn't be denied.

Marluxia stepped up, "Well, hi, my friend and I have been traveling for a while and have a tendency to lose our bearings, could you tell us where we are?" Saïx decided to let the pun go.

The solder smiled removing his helmet to reveal long black hair and thick brows. He vaguely reminded them of Xaldin, though he lacked the sideburns and the braids. "You have arrived at the boarders of the proud city of Adam, known for our fine warriors and superior weapons. I see the two of you are strong fighters as well."

"What makes you say that?" Saïx asked suspicious of this observant man.

"You have the bodies of athletes and such large penises suggest a strong lineage of proud men, good for battle." He motioned with his arm.

"Uh, thank you?" Saïx stifled a flush at the reminder of their nudity.

"Where do you hail from? You two have interesting hair coloration." Much to Saïx's annoyance the man wasn't exactly looking at the top of their heads. When his eyes looked back up to either man for an answer Marluxia supplied one quickly.

"We travel too much to claim a home land really. We prefer the nomadic life." For once, Saïx was glad for Marluxia's compulsion for lying well.

"Ah well, are you two planning on staying here for a bit?" He leaned on his spear, his helmet tucked comfortably under his arm.

The nobodies looked at each other, Marluxia answered again, "Well, we'll probably be around for a few days, or so."

The solder brightened at this, "Excellent! Then would you mind joining our militia for the duration of your stay? We won't be expecting much other than helping with the daily hunt and we don't expect any enemy attacks until later in the season." He paused as if he forgot something, "Oh, pardon my rudeness," He bowed and stood erect, "My name is Parin."

"Saïx."

"Marluxia."

"Well, it's starting to get dark, let us proceed."

"Welcome boys, I am Commander Temu, and welcome, on temporarily joining Adam's men." Commander Temu was a heftily built man, though large in the gut, his legs and arms hinted his true strength and athleticism. He too sported light armor, sandals, and an impressive…weapon. He held his arms wide, holding a torch in one hand, a large smile upon his hairy face, "Let us eat to our newcomers! And, let us thank the goddess for such a bountiful catch by our hunters!" Cheers rose from the surrounding solders who sat in a wide circle around a large pile of logs, ready for a bonfire. Various animal carcasses were aligned along the logs, ready to be cooked by the fire's heat to feed them all. The pelts and horns removed, for various other items. Commander Temu lifted a torch high, "Let the feast begin!" More cheers followed as he threw the flaming torch into the pile.

Saïx watched as the wood slowly caught fire and spread at a steady pace, vaguely musing about how much faster things would have gone if Axel were there. Maracas shook him out of his thoughts, his piercing eyes catching sight of several men and women covered in beads, feathers, or furs dancing a strangely hypnotic dance. The solders began to sing in a different language, most likely an ancient tongue of their ancestors. He caught Marluxia's eye and they both shrugged uncertain of what to do but sit and enjoy the joyful tunes.

Fruits and drinks were served all around by beautiful young women in sea-shell skirts. "Their clothing symbolizes their virginity." A tattooed man leaned into Marluxia's shoulder, "Once a girl is of age, she must wear skirts until her virginity is lost. It's not so much a shame thing, rather as protection until marriage. Not that it's always successful, but we don't argue with tradition." Marluxia nodded at the interesting tidbit of info.

He looked to Saïx and grinned, "So if you were a young woman of Adam, would you be wearing a skirt?" All that was received was a fiery glare, aided by the bright flames to naturally stunning eyes. Marluxia chuckled and chomped into a pear.

Slabs of meat were slapped onto rock plates by the town's cooks and chiefs who seemed proud of their work. The smell was indeed mouth watering. Some spices unrecognized by the botanist, wafting into the nobodies' nostrils tempting them to dig in, and they indulged themselves to it.

It was around the third refill that Saïx started to feel a little fuzzy and warm. Marluxia, who had a bit more body mass, was only starting to feel the effects as well. Saïx's breathing slowly became irregular, and he noticed his skin became more sensitive. He sat still avoiding brushing arms with Marluxia who was mere inches to his side. He glanced over to Marluxia wondering if he was the only one feeling the effects.

Marluxia smiled and looked down at his lap. Saïx followed his gaze to his own lap, his eyes widened. There must have been some sort of aphrodisiac in their food; he sloshed his cup, or their drinks.

Marluxia was surprised that he hadn't sensed anything before. He suspected the drink watered the herbs down. He looked around at the others who seemed unfazed. Actually, they were grinning at them and some snickered. The bastards spiked their drinks on purpose! He looked back at the flustered Diviner, who was at this point, trying to hide his unwanted erection and avoid any contact with him. He couldn't hold back a grin. Maybe he would thank them for this…

"What is the meaning of this?!" Saïx glared at one of the snickering warriors.

"Haha! Oh, it's simply a hazing. You two are new, even if temporary." The tattooed man explained between snickers.

Saïx swore he was going to kill each and every one of these fated souls personally, once they set the heartless free, but at the moment, to his horror, Marluxia felt the need to tease him.

Marluxia brushed his fingers lightly up and down Saïx's back tickling the nape of his neck. Saïx gasped closing his eyes in a mix of annoyance and arousal.

"Ngh, S-stop Marl-l ungh," He couldn't stop himself from leaning back to the hand that felt oh so good. Not only were the herbs sensitizing his skin even more, but Marluxia just happened to have found his sensitive spot.

Just watching and hearing his partner helped bring Marluxia to full mast. The young virgin girls giggled and pointed as they watched the two men, one moaning while the other teased. They suddenly became the center of attention; even Commander Temu watched them from across the fire, a smile on his lips.

Saïx snatched Marluxia's hand from the back of his neck and glared. "If you know what's good for you…you'll stop." It was quite difficult to sound intimidating with a flush face and a hard on one could nail a tree with.

Marluxia pulled his hand away, "Why so angry, you seemed to have been enjoying yourself." His shit-eating grin ever present.

The commander finally had pity on them and he approached the two aroused men. Temu pointed to a small hut on the edge of the camp, "You can use the hut to release yourselves if you are too conscious about doing it out in the open." Saïx grit his teeth and slapped Marluxia's intrusive hand away as it was lowering to his buttocks and nodded stiffly. Marluxia grinned but the time to torture Saïx was over and he couldn't help feel the need to get his release over with quickly as well.

They stood and Marluxia gave a stiff bow, "Thank you for the meal." He said politely and followed Saïx who was already stalking his way to the hut, a plate comically over his nether regions.

"I'll be waiting over here for you two to finish," Parin called from the dispersing crowed of amused or aroused villagers who were either going home or staying for the night shift, "When you are done, I can let you two stay in the extra room in my hut. My wife won't mind." Marluxia waved showing he heard but shoved Saïx into the hut that was illuminated by glowing stones.

Saïx leaned back against the far wall panting and glared over at an equally aroused Marluxia, "We're jacking ourselves off, quickly and we go to bed. Nothing more."

Marluxia just smiled wide, "But I was hoping…"

"Not a chance!" Saïx seethed.


End file.
